bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Bomber
Plasma Bomber (プラズマボンバ-) was the former leader of the Dastardly Bombers, and is a recurring villain in the Bomberman series. Biography At some point in the past, Plasma Bomber was involved in a plot on planet Phantarion, led by Brain Bomber, in which the Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, he and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers captured White Bomberman and put him a prison cell in Magnet Bomber's base. However, Bomberman escaped on board their ship and defeated all of his team members. When the two engaged in battle, Plasma Bomber was defeated. He descended from his boss machine and extended a hand of friendship to Bomberman, but was shot in the back by an energy arrow launched from his broken machine, presumably fired by General Ganzu. Plasma Bomber lost consciousness as the alien emerged from the wreckage to continue the fight. He makes no reference to this incident later, and shows no more signs of peace. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, his master. Plasma Bomber took control of Snow Star. When he was defeated by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman, he returned to Bagura's Battle Ship to await the duo. Bested once again in the combined mecha Gattaida, he was supposedly taken out in the ship's explosion. In Bomberman Tournament, Plasma Bomber was no longer the leader of the Dastardly Bombers, as Brain Bomber had taken on that role. The group returned to Phantarion to follow through with the same old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year. Max returned, responding to a distress call, but was struck down by Plasma Bomber in his base near Fairy Palace and was brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding. Much later, Bomberman came looking for Max and encountered Plasma Bomber again. Plasma absorbed Pommy Dragon and fought Bomberman as Plasma Roc, but was defeated and escaped. Personality With only a few lines of dialogue in the entire series, most of Plasma Bomber's personality comes from his actions. In his original appearance, he showed a sense of honor in that he alighted from his machine to shake Bomberman's hand, in what seemed to be an action of peace. However, he was shot down before that could happen. He makes no reference to this in his later appearances. In Bomberman Tournament, he seems very confident and tells Bomberman that he is sure to lose. "You're after Max? Forget it! Think you'll win? Think again!" - Plasma Bomber in Bomberman Tournament He does not talk much before initiating the battle. Powers *'Plasma Bomb' - This is Plasma Bomber's trademark bomb. It has spikes on top and a red band going around it. Despite its spiked appearance, it does not blast through multiple walls. Its explosion is green, but seems to have no real unique characteristics. *'Power Glove' - During his fight in Super Bomberman 2, Plasma Bomber throws bombs all over the arena. *'Plasma Beam' - Only seen during the combined mecha fight at the end of Super Bomberman 3, this is a beam of pure plasma that sweeps across the floor. *Plasma Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Boss Forms *'SkeleGuard' - The machine he rode atop at the end of Super Bomberman 2. *'Freezer Venus' - The doll-like mech seen in Super Bomberman 3. *'Gattaida' - The combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman 3. *'Plasma Roc' - The result of Plasma Bomber fusing with Pommy Dragon in Bomberman Tournament. Trivia *Plasma refers to the fourth state of matter, which is commonly associated with electricity. *Plasma Bomber's lightning emblem generates or attracts electricity in Super Bomberman 3, though this has no effect on any battle. *He appears to be a human cyborg, given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. Gallery Plasma.png|Plasma as he appears in SB2 Plasma Scene.png|Art about Plasma's Throwing Ability Plasma's Machine.png|Plasma's Machine from SB2 Plasma Bomber 2.png Boss.png|Plasma Roc from Bomberman Tournament Boss Scene PLB.png|Scene with the Boss Story 10.png|Intro of BT References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3